Talk:Russell Northrop
I've been thinking That if we're limiting quotes to 20 per character, we ought to do the same with Russell, no matter how awesome everything he says and/or does is. McJeff 19:22, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I think we should make an exception and make it 30 for Russell, because he has so many funny quotes to list. I say make his limit 30. Dan the Man 1983 05:35, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::30 should be ok in his case. McJeff 19:07, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::30 it is then. Dan the Man 1983 21:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I've been wondering That perhaps Russell suffers from Acromegaly, like Paul Wight (Big Show) or André René Roussimoff (André the Giant). What do you think? Paul H K 05:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Andre had both Gigantism and Acromegaly, where as the Big Show only has Gigantism. He had Acromegaly but went through successful surgery to stop it. :On the question if Russell has either, I think he does. Acromegaly is overactive glands ain't it? Russell mentions in a line of dialouge that the school nurse told him about overactive glands. Dan the Man 1983 18:14, 22 October 2008 (UTC) His age. My girlfriend stated she read somewhere that Russell is a 17 year old. Anyone think that is true? Dan the Man 1983 23:17, 3 December 2008 (UTC) A 17 year old giant! I guess its hard to believe but it may be true. 23:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Russell's conversing quotes. It's a shame that Russell isn't normally in true free-roam. I think his funniest quotes come from his conversations with his fellow Bullies. I've added him to "true" free-roam on the PC version, and I've heard some extremely funny quotes. Over the weekend, I'll write them down and replace some of the simpler quotes. Let's be honest, many of his fighting quotes are rather similar to each other. Before I add new quotes however, I'll post all the conversing ones I've heard here. We can decide, or even vote, on the ones that we want to keep on his page. Russell actually seems to have a lot more conversing quotes than most characters do. It's kind of a waste that most players will never get to hear them. That's one of the reasons I want to include them, since everyone can hear practically all his other quotes by just progressing through the game normally.--Scribby 02:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Snobbish views, showing his rich side? Does anyone else see the connection here? First of all Russell lives in the upper class area of town, and second of all, he has a grudge against the Greasers? Does that not show his snobbish side? Dan the Man 1983 14:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No not at all just because he has a grudge against the greasers and his parents are rich doesn't make him like one of the preps. Remember he did help jimmy against the preps and isn't part of the prep clique. Also the reason he may have a grudge against the greasers may be because all the greasers hate the rich kids and perhaps they may have insulted Russell perhaps by spray paint as Russell could be classed as a rich kid and many tags made by greasers target rich kids in general.8matthewlee8 (talk) 18:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Punk leader? I've seen beta videos and pictures of Russell that looks exactly like the punk leader from the comics; the longer hair, stomach showing, and wearing the red-brown sweater vest like the beta characters. Could Russell have origionally been the punk leader? And I know it was Russell because the descriptions refered to him as Russel. Here is a video. Scrufey 22:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey And in the data files he is called DOLead_Russell instead of BLead_Russell EK123 15:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I've been thinking, we should bring back Russell's quotes. They are so Funny, everyone should have an opportunity to read them.Kateharrington 00:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :No sorry, the quotes are not coming back. Dan the Man 1983 04:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then has anyone else heard Russell saying in conversation somthing about drinking milk or his inability to do so? I heard it once and couldn't remember the whole thing by the time I grabbed some paper. And I've been "stalking" Russell for weeks trying to hear him say it again.Kateharrington 04:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Nevermind I found it. He had said "I always break glass before milk gets to my lips." I have only heard it twice and both times he is only saying it to Trent. Kateharrington 16:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bullying Immune Is Russell some kind of bullying immune student? I am saying this because, with an exception of Russell in the Hole, the option to bully him never showed up, no matter how low his health is. I have tried it several times but the option to bully him never appeared even if only one punch was needed to knock him out. So is he a bullying immune character?Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:19, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've had fights with him where the option to humiliate him shows up. Messi1983 (talk) 18:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I think some glitch occured in my version. Option to bully him shows up during mission but in free roam I couldn't bully him. I have tested it more than 50 times.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) So should I add it to the page? If you want more proof I can send you a few photos. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 10:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Can anyone reply on this? I have tried it more than 20-30 times and the icon to bully him does not show. I can't edit the page as it is protected to admin only. Myth(Talk/ ) 17:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've definitely had the bullying option in Russell in the Hole, but I can check bullying him outside of that mission today. Give me a bit. Soda (Talk) 21:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Freeroam Russell and boss Russell have different stats, that's why you can only humilliate him in his boss fight. His freeroam version stats have the humilliation option disabled. DeadpoolXYZ (talk) 00:27, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::^Yep, tested it a couple times Soda (Talk) 01:24, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Soda, so can you add the fact to the page(Or unlock it so that i can to it myself)?Myth(Talk/ ) 09:12, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nobody's unlocking the page. And on my copy of Bully I've never had any problems bullying Russell, although the only move that's ever done to him is the push and trip. It says this on the Bullying page. Jeff (talk· ) 14:57, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I can confirm that freeroam Russell has his "percentage of health at which ped can be humiliated" stat set at 0, meaning he can't be bullied. Not only that, but I've enabled him to be bullied and Jimmy performed on him all of the moves he performs on the taller students i.e the knee to the hamstring, the arm twist, and the already mentioned push and trip. :::::::I'm using the last version of the PC game, namely, the Steam one. Clener74 (talk) 19:56, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It may be in some versions. I got bully just a few months ago on PC so I think my version is one of the new ones. I get bullying option in Russell in the Hole mission and Jimmy always does the push and trip move. But in free roam the option to bully him never comes no matter how much health he has. I have tried it several times. I can't capture screenshot in my bully for some reason but I may try to click a pic of the bullying option not being there on my phone. That way, however i can't give a good quality picture. Myth(Talk/ ) 06:08, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Look at this. You can see only very less health is left and bullying option does not appear. And after clicking this picture I punched him 1 more time and he got knocked out. Myth(Talk/ ) 06:52, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I got the game on the day it came out for PS2, and I also have SE for the Wii, and I can confirm that my old copy of Bully has a few weird things about it that aren't like other copies of the game. I don't actually have either my Wii or PS2 right now (long story short, I left them behind when I moved) so I can't test anything right now. I've added a trivia note to the article. Jeff (talk· ) 19:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I've got it both on PC and PS2, I can test PS2 right now, but I guess it's pretty likely that it was changed in later versions. Soda (Talk) 22:46, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hey Myth, if you were referring to my post, I explicitly said that I *enabled* him to be bullied - that means, I changed his stats, I edited the game files myself to make this possible. Your reply wasn't really needed, considering I also stated that I'm using the PC version. ::::::::::::Clener74 (talk) 14:57, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I was not refering to you Clener. Since I have proven my fact, can any admin add it to the page? Myth(Talk/ ) 15:01, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I added it several days ago. Ugh. Jeff (talk· ) 03:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure Russell can be bullied If you passed English 4. This gives you a better ability to taunt. Russell is affected when he told me to leave him alone. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 11:42, October 4, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda There's a difference between taunting and bullying, though. Soda (Talk) 15:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I think he means being able to bully him after he gets affected by the special comebacks you learn after passing English 4. All of the Bullies always bribed me whenever I used the special taunts, though. I'd wish I could get them to back off, but I think the chance of intimidating them is based on how much respect you have with their clique (comebacks that would intimidate a jock at 50% respect will make him bribe you or start a fight with you at 25% respect). Given how you already start the game at 25% bully respect, and it never increases until you beat Russell, it makes sense how they always bribe me. :: Clener74 (talk) 20:46, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Richard Kiel A simple change, but the "is" and "has" referring to Richard Kiel should be changed to "was" and "had", since he is now deceased. He died September 10, 2014. AgentParadox 18:01, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think he looks very similar to Richard Kiel at all, so I removed the statement. Jeff (talk· ) 00:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC)